The invention herein pertains to an apparatus for helping secure rectangularly shaped sheets of rubber roofing to the upper surface of a roof. Roofing sheets comprised of rubber materials are now used more widely for roof coverings because of the attentdant optimal life and durability. The usual approach is to place over the upper roof surface a grid-like pattern of fastening (bonding) plates, usually square-shaped members, dispersed over the upper roof surface and spaced relative to one another in a regular matrix-like pattern, generally a fixed distance apart.
The rubber roof sheets, in some applications, maybe adhered in a flush manner to the upper surfaces of such fastening plates, using a suitable adhesive. The more common practice is to disperse the fastening plates over the upper surface of the rubber roof sheets to help seal and secure the rubber roof in place over the upper roof deck.
One of the predominant problems with using conventionally structured bonding plates is that such devices do not provide an optimal sealing process in affixing and securing the rubber roof sheets to the roof deck. Frequently water leakage occurs at the point where the bonding plate is fixed to the roof deck, thus detracting substantially from the distinct advantage of using rubber roof coverings.
The subject invention is conceived to overcome such problems in the installation process using rubber roof sheets and the following objects of the subject invention are set forth accordingly.